Somewhere In The Night
by Slayergirl
Summary: Part 3 of the 'Sometime' series, sequel to 'Some Enchanted Evening' - it will help if you've read that first, at least, even if you haven't read 'Some Day Soon'. Lemony candyfloss; please note the 'M' rating (hence sequel, not added chapter). E/S. Things take their natural course to the inevitable conclusion ;-)


**A/N: Part 3 of the 'Sometime' series, sequel to 'Some Day Soon' and 'Some Enchanted Evening'. The song the story title comes from (whose lyrics are given at the end) is **_**Somewhere In The Night**_** by Barry Manilow. Not that I think Eric would listen to Barry Manilow, and possibly Sookie wouldn't either, but the lyrics provided me with some of the inspiration, so I've credited them!**

* * *

The night breeze shivered over us as we kissed, a delicate, cool caress. Eric pulled back slightly, looking down at me, smiling faintly as my arms tightened round him to keep him close.

"I'm not going anywhere," he murmured.

I reached up slightly, rubbing my head against the base of his throat. "I've already lost you once," I whispered. "I don't want to lose you again."

He chuckled. "You never lost me, Sookie, I was always here. You just didn't see it."

Tears pricked at my eyes, and I nestled closer to him. "I see it now," I mumbled into his chest.

"Come home with me, then," he said softly. He tilted my face up to his, and kissed me again. "Come home with me," he repeated.

Unable to find any words, I simply nodded.

I assumed he'd send someone to pick up the remains of our picnic, as he simply left everything where it was; within moments, we were airborne again, and this time I kept my eyes open, beginning to enjoy the flight as I lost my fear of falling. By the time we landed, I was laughing and exhilarated, happiness bubbling up inside me.

Eric wrapped his arms around me before he opened the front door, and kissed me again. "You're even more beautiful when you laugh," he said, then opened the door and tugged on my hand gently. "Come in."

I followed him curiously; I'd never been to his house before, and though I'd been to Pam's (surprisingly normal) house, I wasn't sure what to expect. It didn't scream 'vampire', but it was clearly the house of someone with both taste and money, complete with a strong liking for his creature comforts. No wonder he'd spent as little time as possible in the hidey-hole at my place. I wrapped my arms around his waist in silent apology for the discomfort he must have suffered when he stayed with me.

He gave a soft sound of contentment, and pulled me closer. "I've wanted to bring you here for so long," he said softly, rubbing his cheek against the top of my head.

"Do I get the guided tour?" I asked.

One blond eyebrow flicked infinitesimally. "Starting with the bedroom, perhaps?"

I couldn't help but giggle. "I imagine that would be a better place to end up," I said, and smiled as he took my hand.

"I certainly hope we'll be ending up there," he teased me. "Come on, then."

Surprisingly, he didn't hurry me round, but allowed me a leisurely exploration of his domain; there was a soft look on his face as he watched me prowl curiously around his home, taking it all in.

He caught me round the waist, finally, swinging me round in his arms, laughing up at me as he lifted me, my hands on his shoulders. I gasped in a breath, looking down into his eyes as they sparkled up at me; for a moment, he looked young and carefree, joyous and loving. I bent to kiss him, and he lowered me to the ground, kissing me softly, then pulling back just long enough to rub my nose playfully with his.

I'd forgotten how playful and fun-loving Eric could be, and it took my breath away. I snuggled closer to him, kissing him back. "One room left," he said teasingly, quirking one eyebrow. "Shall we?" I nodded, and found myself swung up into his arms, bridal-style. "Rhett and Scarlet, I think you once said," he said, grinning down at me.

I giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck, not feeling in the slightest bit guilty about letting him carry me – given his strength, I probably weighed nothing at all to him. "Did you ever watch it?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "Not yet, but I ordered a copy."

I wasn't sure what to say about that, so I kept quiet. I was taken aback that Eric had been interested enough in my favourite film to order a copy of it. But then, until lately, I'd never properly seen with-memories-Eric off-duty and chilling out; it had all been business, and though I'd appreciated a lot of things about him, there was that barrier of power and politics that made me nervous.

This evening, though, it really was as though he'd left the politics at the office, and had just let go and relaxed as much as I had. I laid a gentle kiss on his cheek as he bent to set me down on his bed. He chuckled when I didn't let go, my hands at the back of his neck urging him down with me. I laughed when he pretended to fall on top of me, rolling us over so that I was lying sprawled on his chest. He played idly with my hair, just quietly cuddling for a moment as I got myself comfortable.

My hand drifted up his chest, and I wriggled my head back on the pillow so I could look at him. My mouth went dry; the playful look was gone, and in its place one of deep tenderness as he reached across to pull me closer, one leg hooking over my hip as he buried his hand in my hair. A soft sound of pleasure escaped me as I wrapped myself round him, arching towards him in encouragement as his other hand teased against the skin of my back. I giggled as he tickled me, squirming slightly in his arms.

"Hmm, my lover is ticklish," he said, his eyes dancing. And suddenly his fingers were tickling lightly all over me until I was breathless with laughter, trying to grab hold of his hands to stop him, but always just fractionally too slow.

"Mercy!" I giggled, finally catching hold of his wrists.

He let me hold him back, and raised his eyebrow, smirking. "Do you yield?"

The double meaning didn't escape me, and my entire body seemed to flutter. "Yes," I breathed. "I yield."

One hand either side of my head, he lowered himself over me, maintaining eye contact all the way, finally brushing my lips with his. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my hands in his hair, breaking away only to let him pull my sweater and top off together; I took advantage of the pause to divest him of his t-shirt as well, and gasped at the sensation as I felt his cool skin against mine. My hands roamed greedily over him, over the muscles of his back and shoulders.

"You're still over-dressed," I whispered.

"So are you," he replied, just as quietly, but with a hint of laughter in his voice. "Think we should do something about that?"

"Definitely." He grinned, and helped me shimmy out of my jeans before ridding himself of his own. I couldn't help but stare as he turned to throw them onto a chair; he hadn't been wearing anything under them, and the view was spectacular. "You have the best damned ass I have _ever_ seen," I informed him.

He looked slightly startled at the compliment, but laughed. "All yours, my darling." He settled onto his side beside me, and stroked gentle fingers along the tops of my bra cups. "And these are the most beautiful breasts I've ever had the pleasure of gazing on."

I blushed. "Oh, surely…"

He shook his head. "Definitely the most beautiful." He slid one hand round my back to find the catch. "May I?"

I nodded, and he flicked it open with a dexterous flip of his fingers. He drew the bra down my arms and dropped it on the floor, and moved to straddle my hips, gazing down at me. He coasted his fingers over me, his touch as light as the flutter of a butterfly's wing. I arched towards him with a gasp. He smiled, and bent his head to drop a kiss right between my breasts; I let my fingers trail through the mane of golden hair and over his powerful shoulders, down his broad chest and to his slim hips, finally letting my hands fall to the bed beside me.

He took them in his own, and softly kissed each palm in turn, then lay down beside me. One finger crooked under the elastic of my briefs at the hip, and he raised an enquiring eyebrow. "Off?"

I nodded, unable to formulate anything more coherent, and he slid them off me slowly.

"Beautiful," he murmured in my ear, stopping to nibble a little round the shell and to suck lightly at my earlobe. I squirmed happily against him, as I particularly liked that; I could tell he was pretty happy, too.

He didn't hurry, though, letting his hands glide over me as he kissed me, encouraging me to do the same. I was only too happy to run my hands over the broad, familiar expanse of his shoulders, back, and beyond. "I've missed you," I admitted softly.

"And there was I, thinking you regretted it," he said with a slight smile, fluttering his fingers over my cheek.

"No," I sighed, wriggling closer. "I didn't regret it." And honestly, now I was _back_ in bed with him, I didn't regret a thing – except waiting for so long before bowing to the inevitable. I gave a little gasp of pleasure as one of his fingers glided into me, setting up a glorious rhythm. I stopped thinking; I figured it was over-rated as a pastime anyway.

When he finally entered me, I was beyond ready for him – so much so that I wrapped my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck, and reveled in the feel of him buried deep inside me, moving inside me again. I might have gasped his name, I'm not sure; but I know I did when the tips of his fangs brushed my shoulder, my whole body bucking and arching pleadingly against him. I thrashed in release as he eventually bit me, biting on his shoulder almost hard enough to draw blood. He held me close as his own body jerked in release, and I lay trembling with aftershocks in his arms.

"No wonder I said you were the best," he murmured after a while. "No one else I have known can even come near comparing with you."

I flushed a little at the praise. "Likewise," I answered. Not that I had a great deal of experience – only Eric and Bill – but they were in entirely different leagues. I loved the way Eric could go from playful to tender to downright sexy in the blink of an eye; I felt loved and wanted and safe. "I think I might be falling in love with you," I said, a little surprised.

"You say it like it's a bad thing," he answered, amused.

"Not bad," I said, "just scary."

"Scary?" he asked, propping himself up so that he could look down at me. "Why scary?"

I reached out to draw my fingertips gently over his chest. "You're just too good to be true," I whispered.

He didn't say anything for a moment, then very slowly, very gently, bent his head and kissed me. "Stay with me today, until I rise," he murmured against my mouth, his hands urging me closer to him. I could feel he was ready again, but he didn't hurry, kissing me and caressing me until I was trembling with desire. "Stay," he repeated, kissing along my jaw to my ear. "Be mine."

Fingers threading through his hair, I simply nodded wordlessly; the last thing I wanted at that moment was to leave his side, for any reason. "Yours," I murmured, burying my head in the crook of his neck, and kissing his shoulder.

He held me tightly against him, as if never wanting to let me go, then pulled back his head to look at me. "Mine," he rejoiced softly as he entered me again, gazing into my eyes. "My lover, my Sookie."

Shimmeringly close to the edge, I reached up to kiss him, one hand cupping his cheek. "My Eric," I sobbed in release, feeling him following me as I spoke. "My Eric," I repeated softly as I calmed, stroking his hair, my eyes closing as I relaxed in his arms.

"Always," he replied, holding me closer.

I never wanted to leave him again.

* * *

_Time__  
__You found time enough to love__  
__And I found love enough to hold you__  
__So tonight, I'll stir the fire you feel inside__  
__Until the flames of love enfold you_

_Laying beside you, lost in the feeling_  
_So glad you open my door_  
_Come with me_  
_Somewhere in the night we will know_  
_Everything lovers can know_  
_You're my song_  
_Music too magic to end_  
_I'll play you over and over again_  
_Loving so warm, moving so right_  
_Closing our eyes, and feeling the light_  
_We'll just go on burning bright_  
_Somewhere in the night_

_You'll sleep when the morning comes_  
_And I'll lie and watch you sleeping_  
_And you'll smile, when you dream about the night_  
_Like it's a secret you've been keeping_

_Laying beside you lost in the feeling_  
_So glad you open my door_  
_You're my song_  
_Music too magic to end_  
_I'll play you over and over again_  
_Loving so warm, moving so right_  
_Closing our eyes and feeling the light_  
_We'll just go on burning bright_  
_Somewhere in the night_  
_Well just go on burning bright_  
_Somewhere in the night._


End file.
